She is mine
by Iky3
Summary: Marshall y Marceline compiten por el amor de Bonnibel ¿Creen que ella perdera la cordura antes de que alguno gane? Un vampiro era insoportable pero ahora dos, sera todo un reto...


Ella estaba sola, como siempre en su cueva, tocando su guitarra. Flotaba en el vacío de su habitación sin nada más que hacer, solo que esa sonrisa permanecía en su rostro, hace ya unas horas que había ido a visitarla y esa sonrisa seguía ahí, como si su gentil y bello rostro no se pudiera borrar de la mente de la vampiresa, el recuerdo de ese día había sido único. Había logrado pasar el día con ella, pero la vampiresa sabia que estos sentimientos no eran de felicidad por haber pasado un gran día con su amiga, no era normal sentir aquel deseo incontrolable de besar sus bellos y finos labios rosados.

Sabia que esto significaba algo mas, ella quería dar un paso mas lejos de la amistad, pero el temor de ser rechazada ahogaba su corazón y esperanzas en melancolía.

Finalmente al anochecer ella podía salir, tomo una canasta para recolectar frutos rojos y se dirigió a lo mas espeso del bosque. Encontró muchas frutas jugosas y rojas, hasta que algo llamo su atención. Había una silueta tirada en el piso que a lo lejos parecía ser un chico, curiosa se acerco y al ver detalladamente al chico, este parecía tener casi las mismas facciones que ella. Asustada movió al chico para ver si este seguía con vida, el se movió y abrió los ojos de golpe

-¿Quien eres tu? ¿Donde estoy? - pregunto el chico

Perplejos se miraron uno al otro, era como ver su propio reflejo solo que con otro genero.

-Soy Marceline y estas en Ooo- respondió la chica

-No entiendo y me duele la cabeza ¿Que esta pasando?

-Tranquilo te llevare con Bonni, ella sabrá que hacer, dime ¿Cómo te llamas? - dijo intentando conversar con el chico para que se calmara

-Soy Marshall

Ambos partieron hacia el Dulce Reino las dudas de aquel chico misterioso crecían conforme avanzaban. Cuando finalmente llegaron Marceline no pudo evitar sentirse ansiosa de verla otra vez.

-Bonni? - llamo Marceline entrando a su laboratorio

-Hola Marcy ¿Que haces aq... - su voz se corto al ver una silueta masculina detrás de su amiga

-El es Marshall -dijo Marceline intentando llamar la atención de la princesa

Marshall no dejaba de mirar a la princesa, se acerco a ella y con sus manos tomo el rostro de aquella bella chica delicadamente, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse y Marceline se retorcía de ver aquella escena. Había algo familiar en esta chica, ella era muy linda, pero le recordaba a un chico de su mundo, ese chico resultaba ser su mejor amigo.

-Te pareces tanto a Gumball, es extraño - dijo Marshall

Marceline ardiendo de celos, alejo las manos de Marshall del rostro de la princesa

-No seas tonto ella se llama Bonnibel no Gumball- dijo Marceline un poco molesta

-O Dulce Princesa, como prefieras - dijo la princesa extendiendo su mano hacia Marshall

-Bonnibel, es un gusto - dijo Marshall estrechando su mano rosada

Por que aquel extraño debía tocar a _su_ _princesa_? Marceline no creía justo que este extraño tan parecido a ella se robara toda la atención de Bonnibel. Simplemente no era justo

Después de una larga charla, Marshall les explico a las chicas como había llegado y como era el mundo al que pertenecía y sus habitantes. Las similitudes que tenia este mundo con el suyo eran extraordinarias, pero Marshall aun no sabia como volver a su hogar.

-Y por que no vuelves por donde viniste? - pregunto con mucha curiosidad la princesa

La ciencia realmente era un tema que le fascinaba a la princesa, las anécdotas de Marshall eran muy interesantes y la princesa era muy conocida en Ooo por su inteligencia y belleza

-Realmente no recuerdo nada después de entrar al portal, ni se en que lugar llegue a este mundo - dijo el vampiro

-Yo te encontré en lo mas profundo del bosque - dijo Marceline arrepentida

-¡Fascinante! Marcy, quisieras mostrarme mañana el lugar? Me gustaría analizarlo - pregunto la princesa

La vampiresa se sonrojo un poco, no podía evitar pensar en que esto podría ser una posible cita, que podría estar a solas con ella y confesarle estos sentimientos que habían estado rondando en su cabeza

-Genial, yo también iré - dijo Marshall arruinando las fantasías de la vampiresa

-Esta bien, los veré mañana en la casa de Marcy - dijo la princesa

-Hablando de casa, Marceline ¿Me podría quedar contigo? Seria temporal, hasta que encuentre un lugar

-Si no hay opción - dijo Marceline poniendo los ojos en blanco

Ambos se despidieron de la princesa y se marcharon hacia la cueva de Marceline. Hablaron un poco para conocerse mejor y descubrieron que sus vidas eran muy parecidas, Marshall durmió en el sofá y Marceline en su cama. Seguramente ellos podrían llegar a ser muy buenos amigos, si no fuera por los incontrolables celos de Marceline.

La vampiresa se quedo profundamente dormida pensando en que el día de mañana podría tener la oportunidad de ver nuevamente a _su princesa._

* * *

**Para las personas que querian Bubble y Bubbline, aqui habra mucho de eso c:**


End file.
